gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love from Rent is featured in The Quarterback, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Santana, and Tina with New Directions. The opening to the farewell episode begins with the newest members of New Directions: Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Kitty, singing the beginning chorus before the seniors walk in afterwards, followed by the alumni consisting of: Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Santana. All are dressed in black, paying tribute to their late friend Finn Hudson. As the performance nears the end, the alumni and the current New Directions all turn to a projected picture of Finn in the school football grounds, saying goodbye before the song ends. Lyrics Kurt and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Kurt and Santana (with Alumni and New Directions): How about (love?) Puck and Mercedes (with Alumni and New Directions): How about (love?) Kurt and Santana (with Alumni and New Directions): How about (love?) Kurt and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: (Kurt: Measure in) love Kurt and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: Seasons of (Santana with the Girls: Love) (Kurt with the Boys: Love) Seasons of (Mercedes and Santana with the Girls: Love) (Kurt and Puck with the Boys: Love) Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Santana: In truths that she learned Kurt: Or in times that he cried Puck: In bridges he burned Tina: Or the way that she died Kurt, Puck and Santana with Alumni and New Directions (Mercedes): It's time now to sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love (Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from above) Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love) Kurt and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: Seasons of (Santana with the Girls: love) (Kurt with the Boys: love) Mercedes and Santana with the Girls: Seasons of love (Kurt and Puck with the Boys: love) Trivia *Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) originated the role of Maureen on Broadway and in the film adaptation of Rent. *This is second song from Rent that features on the show, the first being Take Me or Leave Me. Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) sings lead (or co-lead) in both of these songs. Both songs featured special guest star Idina Menzel in the original version of the songs. *This is the first performance of Season Five not originally sung by The Beatles. *A different version of this song was recorded for the Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. It got cut for unknown reasons. **Mercedes, Puck, Santana, and Kurt are part of both versions. *This is the only time Mike sings in Season Five. Errors *At one point, when the Alumni's and the current New Directions members come to the center, Ryder can be seen coming to his position but in the next shot, he is coming to it again. *At another point when the New Directions are zoomed in and singing "Laughter and strife." Sam is seen singing the wrong words. Gallery SeasonsOfLove6.png SeasonsOfLove5.png SeasonsOfLove4.png SeasonsOfLove3.png SeasonsOfLove2.png SeasonsOfLove1.png Tumblr muho7qaggt1rit0mko1 500.jpg 5.03Still2.jpg 5.03Still1.jpg Tumblr muhl2pSLgD1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Seasonsolove4.gif Seasonsolove3.gif Seasonsolove2.gif Seasonsolove.gif Seasonolove5.gif Solmercedes2.gif Solmercedes.gif Solpuck.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m01s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m00s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m56s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m52s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m50s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m44s33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m42s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m40s248.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m37s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m33s181.jpg Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myofmw5fRI1rn6xczo1 250.gif Seasons of Love.gif SOL-1.gif SOL-2.gif SOL-3.gif SOL-4.gif SOL-5.gif TQ1.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:The Quarterback (EP)